dungeonrampagefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ivan Clemente/Ways to got money I
This Blog give ways to give money. The number one way to collect your money is Dungeons.All dungeons give money like, destroying props, killing enemies and loot. The Ways to give you mor money I..... Dungeons All dungeons sort by league and giving loot. Rookie League Knight Fortress Boss Mechanics:Survive the Gauntlet 100 XP- Victory Loot Their Giant Knight contain 100 coins when defeated.Their two of them.Beginner players hard to kill the Giant Knight. Icewater Caverns Boss Mechanics:Defeat Papa Yeti 140 XP-Victory Loot Some players want to use this dungeon because of the quantity of the Baby Yetis.Papa Yeti summon baby yetis.Many baby yeti defeated, many coins to get.Papa Yeti show in last floor.Beginner players hard to kill Papa Yeti and also their babies.On other path going to Papa Yeti is a trap full of Baby Yetis.Players also want to go in other path. Dark Barrow Dungeons (1-1 - 1-4) 165-260 XP-Victory Loot These Dungeons give many coins and XPs.Because many traps full of skeleton warriors.Few players want to use this dungeon.Some players don't know about this.Beginner players hard to kill skeleton warriors. Dark Barrow Boss Mechanics: Defeat the Ghost Samurai 295 XP-Victory Loot Few players use this dungeon to earn many coins because of many traps even defeating Ghost Samurai.Beginner players hard to defeat ghost samurai even traps! Twisted Jungle Boss Mechanics:Defeat the Lava Golem using water 565 XP-Victory Loot This Dungeon is the hardest dungeon in all dungeons in Rookie League.5 out of 25 players don't want to play because it so hard.When many players finish all dungeons.The count "5" will go down until "1". Gladiator League Prisoner Keep Boss Mechanics:Defeat the Elite Juggernauts 925 XP-Victory Loot This dungeon is one of the great tip for getting coins fasster because of the traps full of Shirtless Knights.You can kill enemies up to 100 enemies! Many Players want to play this dungeon to level up and collect coins faster. Battleheim Boss Mechanics:Defend the Princesses 1375 XP-Victory Loot This Dungeon needs four players.Every wave spawn enemies many.Beginner players hard to defend princesses especially if you alone! Few Players want to play this dungeon because they have deadlier weapons.This dungeon also give many coins like Prisoner Keep Boss. Cretaceous Park Dungeons (1-1 - 1-7) 1460 - 1820 XP-Victory Loot These Dungeon have great enemies like tiki mens.These also give many gold because of minotaurs.Few Players want to play these dungeons because of the minotaurs also... joining.Beginners hard to finish these dungeons. Cretaceous Park Boss Mechanics:Help the Chef by killing Dinglepus's Sorcerers. 1915 XP-Victory Loot This dungeon need four players.Defeat Dinglepus's Sorcerers is hard especially Beginner players.If your weapons are deadly, play multiple times to collect many money.This dungeon also high in Dungeon Buster Stars so you can perform you hero's Dungeon Buster. Frostgaard Boss Mechanics:Defeat the Frost Troll! 2435 XP-Victory Loot This dungeon also need four players.Defeating the Frost Troll is hard.Good thing when you hero is ranged.This Frost Troll also in GrindHouse Levels.This Dungeon gives many coins.Some players want to play this dungeon several times.This dungeon is hardest in Gladiator League. Champion League Now, No beginners were written.These League really really need four players. Knight Fortress Boss Mechanics:Survive the Gauntlet 3015 XP-Victory Loot Defeat different waves until you got a loot.Few players want to play several times because of quantity of Dinglepus's Berseckers. Lost Ruins Dungeons (1-1 - 1-6) 3140-3795 XP-Victory Loot 15 out of 25 players don't want to play these dungeons because of the quantity of arrowbots and tiki mens.These dungeons full of traps.For me, these dungeons are the hardest dungeons in Champion League. Lost Ruins Boss Mechanics:Go at the Victory Gate to get loot 3935 XP-Victory Loot This Dungeon is only boss level without thropy.This dungeon also a fast collecting of XP and coins.Same in Lost Ruins Dungeons, many quantiity of Arrowbots and tiki mens. Dark Barrows Boss Mechanics:Defeat the Vampire Hunter 3795 XP-Victory Loot This Dungeon is #1 in collecting money fast and XP because of quantity of enemies.The enemies are Specters, Skeleton Armies and two Berserkers.Defeating Vampire Hunter is hard because of her crossbows, traps and Garlic Nukes. Icewater Caverns Boss Mechanics:Defeat the Ice Dragon 5135 XP-Victory Loot This dungeon known as the hardest dungeon on three leagues.This also a good collecting of coins and XPs.Good attacking when your hero is range. The Grindhouse This league has a great collection of coins and XPs.All Dungeons Have 2 Floors Ultimate Rampage contain a hardest dungeon and also a greatest collecting coins.You also test you might and overall your friends all over the world.Every 2 floors the added a modifier for enemies.Ultimate Rampage is shown in different environments while completing all leagues and grindhouse. THE WRITTEN ABOVE HELP YOU OUT? PLEASE COMMENT Category:Blog posts